


Raging Fire

by codewordflamingo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewordflamingo/pseuds/codewordflamingo
Summary: Set during the events of A New Hope.What if Alderaan had a survivor?Bail Organa knows his daughter is alive. And he is going to find her.
Kudos: 2





	1. It Only Takes a Spark

When the transmission from the Empire had come through, Breha Organa had gone to their room. Hours later, she still had not returned. 

“All aboard were killed.”

The words had echoed in Bail’s head ever since Breha had left him sitting on the balcony alone. He had helped Leia take her first wobbly steps in that very spot, loosening his grip on her tiny hands as she took more and more on her own. Even as a toddler she had taken things at her own pace. She had taken over his world that way and, if the Empire was to be trusted, that was exactly how she had left it. She had gone down fighting for her rebels. It was how she would have wanted to go, but at her age, that thought was sickening. She was nineteen. Not exactly a child, but far too young to have met a fate that cruel.

But could the Empire be trusted? 

Had she gone down fighting at all?

Bail knew his daughter. 

Her first words were also her first two-word sentence: ‘No, Daddy.’

She had grown into a stubborn, headstrong woman, who lived her life like a crackling wildfire. She raged and blazed and attempts to subdue her made her burn that much brighter. 

Wildfires didn’t just go out.

No.

His wildfire was out there somewhere, raging on.

He went upstairs, kissed Breha on the forehead, and told her that he would be back in a couple weeks’ time. He didn’t trouble her with the details—knowing where he was going would only make her worry, and he was sure he would be back. He would ask for forgiveness, not permission. Besides, he was not sure she had even heard him come in. Her grief had taken over her senses. He was fairly certain that the most she could hear was her own breathing. And for the moment, that was okay. When he returned, everything would be better. 

He was going to find his wildfire.

And when he found her, he was going to burn right next to her.


	2. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now, Your Highness, we'll discuss the location of your hidden rebel base."
> 
> (content warning: a deeper dive into the interrogation scene)

Leia felt the blood drain from her face, but she didn't say a word. She had been on the Death Star for two days. She had known this was coming. Vader would give her time to make the right decision and talk on her own, and if she did not comply, he would start on his list of ways of making her talk. He wouldn’t do any permanent damage just yet. He would start small and push her until she cracked. But she was an Organa. She wouldn’t let herself crack.

She thought they were going to start with a few questions, but after Vader came into her cell, a probe floated in behind him. The needle sticking out of the end found her arm and she fixed Vader in a stare. It was injecting her with something and it pinched slightly, but she was not going to show a single sign of pain. They wouldn’t break her that easily.

“Where are the rebels?” Vader asked simply. Leia didn’t speak. The probe droid was hovering ominously in the corner but she fixed her eyes only on him. He got her into this, he was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart. She didn’t know what he had injected her with, but that didn’t matter. Her lips were sealed.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t scared. She’d heard rumors of what these probe droids could do. They got into the heads of their victims and rotated between physical and psychological torment. Torture seemed like the least Leia could do for her people. In the past two days, she had accepted her defeat. The Imperial guards who captured her on the Tantive IV had made her listen to the signal they sent to Alderaan—no survivors. For all anyone knew, she was dead. The alliance wasn’t coming for her. Her father wasn’t coming for her. There was no body, but she was sure there would be a funeral within days. Her planet was mourning their lost princess. She was never leaving the Death Star. It would live up to its name. She would die there. But not yet.

“Let me try that once more,” Vader said, his voice echoing within the cell’s metal walls. “Where is the rebel alliance? Failure to reveal their location might just…hurt you…in the end.”

At those words, Leia bit back a scream—her entire body felt as though it had been set on fire, but there were no flames. Why weren’t there any flames?

Over and over they repeated this until she was slumped against the wall, but to her credit, Leia hadn’t talked. It was the last gift she could give her people before they accepted her gone forever. Protection. If she died before giving the rebels up, the alliance stood a fighting chance. Vader only knew her name. The others knew how to disguise themselves. R2 had the plans and maybe, just maybe, the Death Star would be gone before anyone else suffered this fate. The sheer number of cells was sickening but perhaps they wouldn’t be used. Leia would go down a martyr, but she would go down swinging, and that was the greatest gift that she could give the people she loved. Her sacrifice could allow so many to escape to the rendezvous point. 

She knew her fate.

She was going to die.

She was going to die.

As the pain hit every muscle in her body, Leia thought of how her father would convince her to sleep as a child. He would count down from ten with her, however many times it took for her eyelids to start to droop.

Ten.

“Where is the rebel alliance?”

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

“We have other ways of making you talk.”

Six.

Five. 

Four.

“Other methods might not…hurt…as much.” 

The pain flared again and Leia became aware of tears streaming down her face.

Three.

Two.

One.

Vader stood up impatiently, beckoning the probe droid with his hand. Leia fought to stay upright. She wouldn’t show any signs of discomfort until he had left the cell.

“We’ll try again later, Your Highness.”

The doors slid shut and locked, and Leia slumped against the wall. 

They hadn’t broken her yet.


End file.
